The Killer PL
by whatersname
Summary: Damon Salvatore to zawodowy morderca. Od swojego szefa, Klausa, dostaje nową misję - musi zabić Elenę Gilbert, studentkę trzeciego roku prawa. Co ona takiego zrobiła? Zaczęła szukać informacji na temat firmy Klausa, co nie spodobało się mu. AU, w opowiadaniu pojawiają się też inni bohaterowie z TVD.


Ciemne pomieszczenie rozbłysnęło ostrym światłem żarówki. Mężczyzna, który siedział po środku pokoju, przypięty kajdankami do krzesła, zmrużył oczy. Parę sekund później, ciężkie, metalowe drzwi otworzyły się, a do środka wszedł inny mężczyzna. Kiedy znalazł się w środku, zamknął wrota.  
-Zdecydowałeś się już coś powiedzieć? – spytał, podchodząc bliżej.  
Uwięziony otworzył powieki, podniósł głowę i skupił swoje brązowe spojrzenie na przybyłym. Zacisnął usta, co świadczyło o tym, że nie ma zamiaru nic powiedzieć. Salvatore wywrócił oczami i usiadł na stole.  
-Słuchaj, Anderson, to już się robi nudne. Ci z góry zaczynają się niecierpliwić, więc radzę ci zacząć mówić.  
-Nigdy nie zdradzę planów dotyczących Hydry.  
-Oh, no tak. Zawsze idealny agent specjalny Anderson – sarknął niebieskooki. – Ale wiesz co? Wszyscy sypią.  
-Sądzą po twoim wyglądzie, to raczej nie jest prawda.  
Brązowooki wskazał głową na czerwone plamy na ubraniu Damona. Jego biała koszula, krawat, czarne spodnie oraz ciemny i długi płaszcz były pobrudzone krwią.  
-A to – machnął ręką – to co innego. To jak? Powiesz w końcu coś konkretnego?  
Związany pokręcił głową. Drugi wstał ze stołu i z jednej z półek wyciągnął kilka narzędzi, które położył na blacie.  
-Jesteś pewny, że nie chcesz nic mówić? – Brązowooki milczał. – W takim razie nie zostawiasz mi wyboru – mruknął i rozpoczął tortury.  
Pomieszczenie rozbrzmiało od krzyku torturowanego. Na jego ciele pojawiały się kolejne rany. W pewnej chwili niebieskooki przerwał tortury.  
-Zapomniałbym! Mam dla ciebie specjalną przesyłkę – powiedział i zaczął grzebać w kieszeniach płaszcza. – Pamiętasz swojego braciszka? – spytał, obserwując przerażenie na twarzy mężczyzny. Mam złe wieści. Już się z nim nie zobaczysz – dodał, rzucając na kolana Andersona zdjęcia.  
W jego oczach zalśniły łzy. Na fotografiach ujrzał swojego młodszego brata z dziurą w głowie. W tej chwili jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle zapragnął zemścić się na zabójcy. Wykrzyczał mu to w twarz, ale ten tylko zaśmiał się i powrócił do swojego poprzedniego zajęcia. W pewnej chwili zajęcie to przerwał telefon niebieskookiego. Odłożył on trzymany w dłoni sekator i odebrał komórkę.  
-Tak? – warknął.  
-Salvatore – w słuchawce rozległ się męski z angielskim akcentem – przyjdź do mnie. Teraz.  
-Nie mam czasu, jestem zajęty. Sam kazałeś mi się zająć Andersonem, Mikaelson.  
-Wiem, ale teraz każę ci z nim skończyć i przyjść do mnie. Za pięć minut wiedzę cię w moim gabinecie.  
Salvatore wrzucił telefon do płaszcza, wyciągając z niego pistolet. Wycelował w klatkę piersiową agenta, a następnie oddał dwa strzały.

* * *

Naburmuszony Damon wszedł do gabinetu Mikaelsona. Jego szef uśmiechnął się, widząc swojego ulubionego pracownika i przyjaciela jednocześnie. Wskazał mu miejsce naprzeciwko niego i podał mu szklankę z whisky.  
-Zepsułeś mi zabawę – mruknął, upijają trunku. – Mam nadzieję, że to coś ważnego.  
-Nadal chcesz zemścić się na Katherine Pierce?  
-Znalazłeś ją? – Damon pochylił się w stronę Niklausa.  
-Nie, nie znalazłem jej, ale mam coś ciekawszego. Jej siostrę.  
Salvatore zakrztusił się pitym alkoholem. Przez chwilę miał kłopoty z oddychaniem, a jego oczy lekko zalśniły od łez.  
-Katherine ma siostrę? – spytał, nie dowierzając w słowa  
-Też byłem w szoku, gdy się tego dowiedziałem. A wiesz co jest najlepsze? To jej siostra bliźniaczka.  
-Siostra bliźniaczka? – zapytał sam siebie Salvatore, a Klaus pokiwał głową.  
-Pamiętasz jak Victor opowiadał nam o profesorze Jones?  
-Tym od tego wirusa, jak on tam się nazywał… Smok?  
-Dokładnie. Okazało się, że miał on dwie córki. Jednak wiedział, że one nie będę bezpieczne jeśli z nim zostaną, więc zdecydował się je rozdzielić – odpowiedział Mikaelson, grzebiąc w szafce. - Obie trafiły do dwóch różnych rodzin, jednak to Katherine dowiedziała się prawdy o sobie. Chyba nie muszę ci opowiadać jak się wściekła, gdy dowiedziała się, że przez twojego ojca jej ojciec został zamordowany?  
-Tą część opowieści możesz sobie darować. Co z jej siostrą? – Klaus rzucił na biurko teczkę. Damon otworzył ją. – Elena Gilbert – przeczytał, a następnie zaczął przeglądać załączony plik zdjęć. – Ładna. Chcesz ją sprzątnąć by móc znaleźć Katherine?  
-To też – odpowiedział, dolewając sobie alkoholu. – Elena studiuje prawo. Ostatnio zaczęła węszyć wśród starych zabójstw. Naszych zabójstw. Zaczyna się domyślać, że jest to robota jednej grupy i zaczyna szperać coraz dalej. Jednak musisz uważać, Elena odkąd została porwana stała się nieufna względem innych. Po prostu zdobądź jej zaufanie i zabij ją. To jak?  
-Biorę to – odparł Salvatore, kładąc plik dokumentów na blat.  
-Cieszę się. – Klaus schował dane Eleny, po czym wyciągnął inne dokumenty. – Twoje dane na to zadanie. Nazywasz się Damien Savior i studiujesz prawo na trzecim roku na Uniwersytecie Columbii. Tutaj – popukał palcem w akta – masz więcej informacji. Przyswój je sobie. Zaczynasz w najbliższy poniedziałek. – Damon wstał, wziął rzeczy i skierował się do wyjścia. – Salvatore? – Mężczyzna obrócił się i spojrzał na Niklausa. – Powodzenia.  
-Dzięki.

* * *

Elena obróciła się gwałtownie, słysząc trzask zamykanych drzwi. Odkąd wróciła do domu po porwaniu minęło już ponad pięć lat, ale ona wciąż miała wrażenie, że wydarzyło się to wczoraj.  
-Elena, spokojnie – zawołała Caroline, obejmując ramieniem szatynkę. – Wszystko jest w porządku. Nic ci nie grozi – dodała, posyłając jej uśmiech.  
-Wiem, przepraszam – odpowiedziała, nerwowo przeczesując włosy palcami. – Po prostu…  
-Eleno, rozumiemy cię, nie musisz się tłumaczyć – dopowiedziała Bonnie, a Matt zgodził się z nią.  
-No, to za przedłużony weekend – zawołała Elena, unosząc szklankę z drinkiem.  
-Za przedłużony weekend – zawtórowali szatynce jej przyjaciele, podnosząc swoje napoje.  
Elena napiła się i uśmiechnęła się do bliskich jej osób. Cieszyła się, że ma przy sobie takich ludzi jak Caroline, Bonnie, Matt i Tyler. Jednak mimo ich obecności, studentka czuła, że niedługo jej życie ulegnie zmianie.


End file.
